


Merry Christmas

by SilverSpring



Category: Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpring/pseuds/SilverSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>霍比特人剧（助）组（攻）成（团）员（队）一起过圣诞的故事。⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

“难以想象今天居然是圣诞节。”Aidan手上的假体拆了一半，正胡乱甩着手试图摆脱掉它们。看见Dean疑惑的眼神他补充道：“我的意思是，嘿，我们这穿着短袖呢！”说着他伸手扯了扯被汗水浸透的T恤衫，干脆一把将它脱了下来。

 

正在给他卸妆的女孩狠狠掐了一把Aidan露在外面的手臂，引得他“哎哟”痛呼了一声。

 

“想早点回家就别乱动！”小个子的女孩凶巴巴地瞪着那双小山羊一样无辜的眼睛，把他即将到来的委屈生生憋了回去。

 

相比不老实的黑发年轻人，金发的这位显得可爱多了。他闭着眼睛安安静静地靠在椅子上，让工作人员将他脸上厚厚的胶层拆卸下来，谢天谢地他觉得呼吸都瞬间顺畅了些。

 

“谢谢。”他冲旁边的人一笑，小虎牙亮闪闪的，金色的头发胡乱翘着，像只刚刚睡醒的小狮子。

 

Evangeline一阵风一样冲进了他们的化妆室，还没来得及换下陶瑞尔的装备，一头火红的长发飘荡在后脑，发辫都被吹散了。这姑娘真是到哪都风风火火的。

 

“男孩们，今晚去我家。”她只撂下这么一句话转身就想离开，Aidan赶忙问道：“去你家？我们都去吗？”

 

“对，你不会忘了今天是圣诞节吧？”Evangeline有些惊讶地问。

 

“好吧。”Aidan假装有些受伤地躺在椅子上，“我以为你是在单独邀请我参加你的星光盛宴呢，美丽的精灵卫队长。”

 

“Oh我亲爱的小矮人，”Evangeline弯下身子掐了掐他的脸蛋，“允许你们出来欢度节日已经是我王的恩典了，别得寸进尺。”

 

说着她狡黠地一笑，向外走去，还潇洒地背对着他们挥挥手：“别迟到，小矮人！”

 

“她真可爱，是不是？”Aidan笑得眼睛都眯起来，转头问正在默默摇头的哥哥。

 

“别和她走太近，奇力。”Dean假装严肃地出声警告道，“舅舅也许不会答应你们在一起的。”

 

舅舅管好自己再说吧，Aidan默默翻了个白眼儿。哼，那天双王彩排的时候他可是在现场看得清清楚楚，舅舅就差把嘴贴上精灵王的嘴了。

 

 

Lee刚开始卸妆的时候手机震动起来，发件人显示Richard。

 

——晚上去Evangeline家里聚餐，你知道了吧？

 

Lee手指飞快地在键盘上敲出回复：

 

——是的。

 

而几乎就在他按下发送键的下一秒新的短信就冲了进来。

 

——等会儿一起去吗？

 

Lee像旁边的工作人员比了个抱歉的手势，坐直了身子双手打字回复道：

 

——抱歉我刚开始卸妆，你先——

 

这次他还没发送出去新的短信又来了。

 

——我在外面等你。

 

Lee的脸可疑的有些发红，他手忙脚乱地删掉之前的文字，迅速回复了过去。

 

——好的。

 

他重新躺回椅子的时候还没来得及掩饰嘴角的笑容，一旁女生小心翼翼地取下他的长发，笑着问他什么事情这么开心。

 

“圣诞聚餐。”Lee笑着挥了挥手机，又补了一句：“请尽量快些，谢谢。”

 

 

当他一身清爽地走出拖车的时候Richard正靠在门口打电话，Lee走到他身边的时候Richard刚好给那头的人说了句“Love you, bye”，然后就把电话挂断了。

 

“Hi! ”Lee笑着跟Richard打招呼，尽力使自己不要去想Richard电话那头的人是谁，“抱歉久等了。”

 

“我也刚出来不久。”Richard咧嘴一笑，白白的牙齿晃得Lee有些出神，“我侄子，有点抱怨我不能回家陪他过圣诞节。”

 

“嗯？”Lee一时没有反应过来，然后又迅速“哦”了一声，也笑了：“我的外甥女们在电话里都差点哭了起来，哄住她们可费了一番功夫。”

 

“哄女孩儿可不是件容易的事情，你一定是个很好的舅舅。”Richard努力想象着Lee手忙脚乱地在电话这头安慰小孩子的样子，试图将脑子里的人跟眼前这个双手插兜头毛乱翘的人重叠起来。

 

啊！真想替他把那些随风飘动的头发给拨弄整齐了，Richard有些手痒。

 

Lee不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺的头发，把那一头乱糟糟的软毛儿揉弄得更乱了。

 

“我猜你也是。”他说着笑着指了指远处坐在车里向他们招手的Dean和Aidan。

 

Richard和Lee向发动的汽车走来的时候Aidan偷偷对Dean说：“你看，我说了舅舅不会介意的吧。”

 

Dean狐疑地瞟了他一眼，没有说话。

 

 

“My dear Evangeline，即使作为一个霍比特人，我也不得不说，你的手艺简直是太棒了！”Martin打了个大大的饱嗝，放下刀叉摸了摸自己圆鼓鼓的肚子，向餐桌另一头的女主人夸赞道。

 

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”Evangeline探着身子冲Martin比出了个飞吻，看起来很开心。

 

坐在Evangeline旁边的Lee正忙着把嘴里的食物咽下去，指了指盘子点头附和道：“真的，Eva，这个——咳咳咳！”含着食物却又急于夸奖好友的后果就是被呛得不停地咳嗽。Lee努力地捂着嘴顺气，样子有些狼狈。

 

Evangeline用手轻拍着这个可爱的大个儿的背，“我知道我的手艺让您惊讶到了，但也得注意您的餐桌礼仪啊，我的陛下。”

 

坐在对面的Richard默默地递过去一杯水，Lee红着脸对Richard嘟囔了句谢谢，赶紧拿过这杯救命的水咕嘟咕嘟灌下去，这才把咳嗽止住了。

 

“也许矮人王才该注意他的餐桌礼仪呢，”Graham看着Richard，假模假样地重重地叹了口气：“尖耳朵的家伙可不值得我们的照顾。”

 

一边的Ian猛地用叉子叉起一块小羊排，无奈地摇摇头：“矮人啊，就不能有一分一秒放下你们那可笑的固执吗？怎么忍心用这么不好的文字形容这么美的精灵呢！”

 

Richard看了看脸上的红晕还未消退的Lee，蓝眼睛不易觉察地闪烁着。为了掩饰自己的神态，他端过酒杯小小地抿了一口，躲在杯子后面偷偷笑了起来。

 

 

吃饱喝足之后大家聚在客厅里，暖黄色的明亮灯光充盈着整个房间。虽说都是自发地想要留下来在一个和之前完全不同的环境里过圣诞，但当圣诞歌曲响起，圣诞树上的彩灯闪耀的时候，不免也有些想念家人。而在这时，与好朋友们相聚在一起的时光就显得弥足珍贵。

 

Lee喝得有些多，正躺在大沙发的靠背上盯着天花板上的吊灯试图聚焦自己的视线。得益于那些矮人为了响应甘道夫的号召显示出与精灵“重修旧好”的“情谊”，拼命灌了他好多酒。Lee憨憨地笑着，来者不拒，直到喝得脸颊都红扑扑的，像颗水润的大苹果。好在Orlando帮着他喝了不少，不然这会儿Lee怕是自己在哪儿都弄不清楚了。

 

Richard走过来坐在他身边，抬手在他脸上晃了晃，Lee迷蒙着眼睛抬起头来，手里被塞进一杯温热的茶。

 

“你还好吗？”Richard有些担心地问，视线在Lee有些涣散的双眼和颧骨上两团浓艳的红晕上来回打转。

 

Lee笑嘻嘻地摇了摇头，因为有些微醉的缘故变得话多了不少。他调侃着：“不许小看我，山下之王，我喝过的酒比你渡过的河还多呢。”说着他以为Richard看不见捂着嘴偷偷打了个小嗝，接着说：“我不得不说，矮人的酒量还真是不错。”

 

Richard猛得被这个小动作萌到抓耳挠腮的，正愣愣地不知道该做什么好，被Orlando嘹亮的呐喊声打断了。

 

 

“Guys!”精灵王子此刻全然没有了往日的优雅，他站在客厅中央高举着双手胡乱地挥舞着：“圣诞节，我们来玩儿点刺激的。”

 

说着他去餐桌拿来一个喝空了的红酒瓶，边将最后一点残余的酒液倒进杯子里边介绍转瓶游戏的规则：“很简单，我们坐一圈转动这个空酒瓶，连续两次，被选中的人就要——就要什么好呢——”

 

Aidan在一边偷偷给他指了指圣诞树上那青绿色的藤蔓和淡黄色的花朵。

 

“被选中的人就要接吻！好极了Aidan！”说着精灵王子和矮人王子欢呼着击了个掌。

 

“孩子们——”Graham拖长了声音说道：“我不认为这是个非常有趣的游戏——我们这些老人可不如你们有精力折腾。”他说着不露声色地瞟了Richard一眼。

 

Richard在一旁紧张地咽了口唾沫，不自觉地开始抠弄手指。天呐！他可不想当着大家的面亲吻任何一个人，特别是Lee也在的时候！

 

 

Richard喜欢Lee，Graham是知道的。拍林地大殿首次出现那场戏时他也在场，虽然矮人用的是替身演员。那时他刚下自己的戏，还没完全从角色里走出来，说话语气里还带着些矮人对精灵的轻蔑和嘲弄。

 

“哦，看看他。”Graham对着身边的Richard和Ken说：“高高瘦瘦的身材，白白净净的小脸蛋，还有那尖尖的小皇冠！”

 

“装腔作势的精灵！”Ken笑着装模作样地大声附和道，Orlando从绿幕前转过头来，冲几个矮人发出嘘声，又转过头去看着端坐在王座上的Lee。穿上了瑟兰迪尔华美的服饰，戴上了他的皇冠，Lee看起来立马就不一样了，很明显已经进入了角色里。他高傲地抬起头，冷眼扫过站在下面的众人，本来就站在那么高的地方，现在他可真是在从下巴下面看人了。

 

Graham摇了摇头，一转身看见右手边的Richard端着水杯大口喝着水，一边敷衍地点着头，一边一眨不眨地盯住坐在王座上的人，眼睛里的热切和渴望藏都藏不住。Graham忍不住大声咳嗽了一声，Richard猛地转过头，对上他了然的目光，慌忙想要解释两句，却被Graham揶揄地笑容弄得红了脸不置一词，算是默认。

 

 

Orlando伸手将酒瓶横放在茶几中间，轻轻拨动了一下，酒瓶呼啦呼啦地转着圈，最后指向了他自己。

 

“跟我们说说你希望下一个是谁？”Evangeline跪在茶几另一边的地毯上撑着下巴问道。

 

Orlando转了转眼珠，大笑了起来：“我希望是Lee。”说着他冲Lee抛了个媚眼：“来吧，Ada，我可是仰慕了你三千年，别害羞。”

 

Lee呲着牙对着Orlando比了个凶悍的表情，这个剧组小霸王每天都在致力于对自己花式表白，一开始让他有些难为情，但时间一长也就习惯了，有时也能厚着脸皮回几句嘴，但这往往会将他逗得更爪牙毕露的。

 

“殿下，那这次可不能由你动手了，”Evangeline说着自己接过了酒瓶，充满鄙夷地看了满心期待的Orlando一眼，“居然把注意打到陛下的身上，那个人类游侠可把你带坏了。”

 

Orlando做了个鬼脸，看着这酒瓶晃晃悠悠地指向了坐在一边喝茶的Ian。

 

“真是抱歉，孩子，让你失望了。”Ian抿着嘴冲着Orlando摇了摇头，一脸的惋惜。

 

“哦，我最亲爱的甘道夫！”Orlando说着扑上去猛地亲了Ian一下，Ian也非常配合他，俩人交换了一个情真意切的亲吻。毕竟这是Jackson剧组十年前就有的传统了。

 

Orlando看起来意犹未尽地咂了咂嘴，跃跃欲试地又转动了一下酒瓶，这次瓶口指向了Evangeline。

 

“呀，到我了！”Evangeline有些惊喜地叫道，“那么这次我也希望是Lee。”说着她冲Lee眨眨眼睛，坐在Lee旁边的Richard却觉得她对自己露出了一个不怀好意的笑容。

 

Lee摆出了一副痛心疾首的表情，在沙发上扭来扭去的，没有发现自己的大腿正蹭着Richard的大腿，手臂不经意地划过他的胸膛。

 

Lee偏过头噘着嘴冲着Richard半真半假地抱怨着：“你看我养着都是些什么样的孩子！”

 

Richard不动声色地往旁边挪了挪，给了Lee一个看好戏的笑容，Lee的嘴撅得更高了。

 

Aidan伸手转动了酒瓶，瓶口晃晃悠悠地转了几圈之后停在了自己面前。

 

“你作弊！不许抢走我的陶瑞尔！”Orlando冲Aidan扬了扬拳头，Aidan兴奋地挥动双手，摇头晃脑地向Orlando炫耀自己的好运气。

 

“抱歉咯，陛下，圣诞节就让我们放纵一回吧。”Evangeline朝Lee吐吐舌头，转头吻上凑过来的Aidan，Lee小声咕哝着：“说得好像你平时有多听话一样。”说着也跟着大伙儿一起笑了起来。俩人吻的时间有些长，直到Evangeline的男友故作正经地咳了几声Aidan才假装不情不愿地放开她。

 

“行了行了，爱侣们。快点儿，下一轮了。”Dean拿过了酒瓶，Richard突然感觉从腹部升起一阵轻微的痉挛，他突然有种不太好的预感。

 

果然，酒瓶口在选择了一圈之后停在自己面前。

 

“啊！”Richard在Dean和Aidan的欢呼声里用手捂住了脸，用力搓了搓脸颊上的胡子，拼命让自己不去注意脸上越来越高的温度，自嘲般地说：“让我们来看看是谁有这样的坏运气，跟一个这样无趣的人撞在了一起。”

 

旁边的Lee有些不舒服地动了动。

 

“Richard, 你希望是谁呢？”Dean好像是嫌Richard的脸还不够红，补刀问了一句。

 

“Lee!!!” Richard听到这个名字大吃一惊，以为是自己不小心把心里想的话说出了口，抬头看见一脸看热闹不嫌事儿大的Orlando邪恶地笑脸：“我知道他肯定希望是Lee!!”

 

Richard听见Lee的喉咙里发出短促的浑音，似是要说话，却迟迟没有听见他开口。Richard很想转头看看他的反应，却在心里生生告诫自己不要——那双绿眼睛！Richard不确定自己在看到了之后还能剩下多少理智让他不去做出让五分钟后的自己尴尬得无地自容的事情。

 

“这次你自己来转。”Orlando说着将酒瓶推向了Richard，大家都兴奋地看着他，等着他的动作——毕竟这个似乎随时都一本正经的英国男人窘迫的样子可不是每天都能见到的。

 

Richard硬着头皮，带着在冰原上与阿佐格决战的悲壮气势转动了酒瓶。

 

酒瓶转了一圈又一圈——它怎么还不停——好像慢一些了——等等！快要到Lee了！快转起来！——好险，转过Lee了——是不是该停下了？——咦它怎么又快要转回来了？！——为什么感觉真的快停了！——快到Lee了！要不就停下要不就转走！——哦上帝！它停下了！

 

酒瓶终于停了。

 

细细长长的瓶口不偏不倚地指向坐在Richard旁边的Lee，他瞪大了眼睛，手握成拳在牛仔裤上磨蹭着，扯着嘴角露出一个不知所措的表情，像个闯了祸的男孩。

 

客厅突然爆发出一阵欢呼声，Aidan, Dean, Evangeline, Orlando, 甚至包括Ian和Graham都大笑着鼓起了掌。

 

Richard在大家的欢呼声里终于积攒足了勇气看向Lee，生怕看到不情不愿的表情，如果他表现出不愿意怎么办？Richard转头的时候心里还忐忑不安地想着，但是迎上他的是一双满是笑意的眼眸，还带着些羞赧的神色。

 

“Sorry.” Richard冲Lee做了个口型，Lee的脸更红了，软软的双下巴都快缩进脖子里。都快赶上我了！Richard在心里腹诽道，他知道他们俩的脸都已经变成了和刚刚餐桌上那道龙虾一样的颜色。

 

“Now kiss!!” Orlando直接脱了鞋子跳上了沙发，他一只手拿着刚从圣诞树上扯下来的槲寄生枝条，举高了甩动，另一只手指着Richard和Lee，抖着手腕催促着。Richard有那么一瞬间以为他就快起飞了，如果Evangeline家没有房顶的话。

 

Richard最后求救似的看了一眼Graham，昔日的好战友这次却幸灾乐祸地并不打算解救他，还落井下石般地冲他们喊道：“Richard, Lee, 你们可是演员，有什么大不了的！”Richard愤愤地瞪了他一眼，不得不转身强迫自己面对Lee。Lee冲他耸耸肩摊了摊手，瘪着嘴好像在说：“那我们就来吧。”

 

说着Lee闭上了眼睛缓慢地向Richard靠近，平静自然地好像真的是在拍戏，只是在吻一个倾心于他的漂亮女孩。但是不巧，他纤长浓密的睫毛颤抖着出卖了他，仔细看会发现他的嘴唇也在轻轻抖动着。

 

Richard从未凑这样近看过Lee闭着眼睛的样子。拍双王戏那天Lee从三米开外两步就冲到了跟前确实是把他吓了一大跳，那时Richard努力想将自己塞进索林的脑子里，带着刻骨的仇恨看着眼前这个背信弃义的精灵，但是他做不到。那张化了妆的脸晶莹剔透的，没有一点瑕疵，却带着轻蔑的笑，美丽又刻薄。他微张着嘴，轻柔的喘息拂过他的脸，就算戴着厚厚的假体也感觉好像是被柔软的手抚摸过一样，Richard感觉像有电流从尾椎一路顺着脊柱向上蹿，最终将大脑瞬间烧了个短路，手臂上也都起了小小的鸡皮疙瘩。他感觉自己的心跳响亮得好像整个片场的背景音乐，攥在手心里的台词纸都被濡湿了一个角。而排练了一下午之后，Peter终于放他们休息，Richard也终于得以狼狈地奔去洗手间。

 

哦天呐，Lee马上就要过来了！

 

Richard心一横，闭上眼凑了上去，四片嘴唇不轻不重地撞在了一起。

 

Lee的嘴唇柔软得好像刚刚吃过的草莓布丁。不，比那还要柔软好闻，混着他们餐间喝的各种酒，Lee现在闻起来就像被泡在橡木酒桶里的一只巨大的草莓，散发着醉人的果香和酒香。Richard悄悄地急促呼吸了一下，猝不及防地将这萦绕在周身的清香吸了个满怀，他几乎是掐着大腿才抑制住自己伸出舌头舔舐这颗大水果的冲动。

 

Richard动了动，小心地用嘴唇的剩余部分试图去触碰Lee更多。Lee的呼吸起伏了一下，也跟着他动了动，俩人却都没有更进一步的动作。

 

Lee闭上眼睛的时候心里祈祷着Richard可千万不要临阵软脚，拿手掌将他的脸挡回来，那可就太丢人了。他毫不怀疑那个害羞的英国人真的有可能这样做，毕竟见识过他在和自己对戏的时候那闪躲的眼神。可他还是凑了过去，带着隐隐的期待，心想着既然是圣诞节，那就放纵自己这么厚脸皮一回，就当是圣诞礼物了。

 

是的，Lee也喜欢Richard。在对戏的时候那深邃的眼神总会让他有些小小的走神，好几次踩上自己长长的袍子被绊倒，然后看到那个高高壮壮的矮人在浓密的胡子后面偷笑他。有几次午餐他碰巧跟矮人们坐在一桌，就坐在Richard旁边，听着他说起莎士比亚，说起狄更斯，说起契诃夫，低音炮一般的声音接连吐出妙语连珠的句子，Lee好像突然听见了与自己一直以来的独奏相合的旋律。

 

就在Lee快要没了信心想要睁开眼，正想着要怎么把这个事情岔过去的时候，他感到两片温暖的唇贴了上来，裹挟着一股湿润的呼吸，像刚刚吃过的热烘烘的奶油蛋糕。Lee一动不动，忍住想往这个软哄哄的蛋糕上咬一口的冲动。那张英俊得跟罗马雕塑一般的脸此刻就在自己面前不能更近的地方，这个事实让他有些呼吸不过来。Richard动了动嘴唇，他们的唇瓣轻轻摩挲着，Lee打了个寒噤。

 

时间好像过去了一整年，其实也就几秒钟。

 

直到Lee突然如梦初醒般地分开了俩人之间的距离。他抬手用手背捂住了嘴，眼睛眨巴眨巴的，又突然觉得这个姿势太过娇羞而迅速放了下来，眼睛却不知道该往哪儿看。

 

Richard突然不知道手该往哪儿放，他大力吞下一口唾沫，觉得嗓子干到简直要冒火了。该死的，水杯怎么放在那么远的地方。

 

客厅的气氛突然变得有点尴尬。

 

“你们看起来真像恩爱的一对儿。”Evangeline的男友突然冒出一句，打破了沉默的气氛。

 

“虽然是个干巴巴的吻。”Orlando不满地接着说，显然觉得当事人的反应没有达到他预期的效果，“Lee，跟我们说说你的感受。”

 

Lee突然涨红了脸：“嗯......一个中规中矩的吻，”看到Richard不经意间挑起的眉毛Lee补充了一句：“我是说...还不错。很不错。”

 

说着Lee心中突然腾起一股恶作剧的冲动，他狡黠地眨了眨眼，装模作样地叹了口气：“唉，我就照实说了吧，真是个令人难忘的吻。可惜只有我有幸享受到了，也还就这么一回。”说着他又摇了摇头，满脸的惋惜，好像其他人错过了一样多么美妙的东西。

 

事实上——Lee不得不悄悄地承认——真的是一件非常美妙的东西。

 

这下轮到Richard涨红了脸，他假装恶狠狠地瞪了Lee一样，好像在埋怨他将自己推入了这样的局面，却被Lee突然间的凑近吓了一跳。Lee鼓着圆圆的大眼睛望着他，气势上竟然有些占了上风，不过迅速就被自己的笑给破了功，像被扑哧一声放了气的气球，欢乐得天上地下地乱窜。Richard看着Lee笑得眼睛都眯起来的可爱样子，感觉心里也有颗气球，被慢慢吹得胖乎乎的，滴溜溜飞上了天。

 

 

新西兰的夏夜繁星满天，Ian从客厅的落地窗前朝外望了望，又看了看表，伸了个懒腰。

 

“伙计们，时间不早了。”

 

Aidan正翻看着Evangeline小儿子的相册，不满地嘟囔着：“甘道夫除了扫兴还会做什么？”

 

“就是，”一旁的Dean也抱怨着，“我们还等着你的焰火呢！”

 

Ian抡圆了手比了个用权杖戳俩人屁股的手势：“在戏外不需要这么一唱一和的，臭小子们。”说着他站起身，亲吻Evangeline的面颊向她道谢。沙发地毯上横七竖八躺着的人也纷纷起身。

 

本来住在剧组的人可以一起回家，这会儿却奇怪地突然有了各种各样的事情需要赶在圣诞夜火急火燎地去办。最后只剩下Richard和Lee两个人。

 

“把我的父王送回去，索林，要是你敢在路上打他的鬼主意就让你尝尝密林弓箭的厉害！”Orlando说着对着Richard比了个搭弓射箭的动作。Lee在一旁用手呼噜了一下头毛儿，红扑扑的脸上醉意好像更浓了些：“莱格拉斯，我相信矮人王有着他应有的......”

 

“Ada，不许帮矮人说话！”Lee话还没说完，Orlando就瞪着眼睛气鼓鼓地对他说。

 

“好好好，”Lee举起双手表示投降，“我不说话，我们现在可以走了吗？”

 

“走吧，”Richard冲Orlando比了个拔剑的姿势，两人假模假样地比划了一番后都笑了起来，Richard拍拍他的肩膀又去跟Evangeline告别，回来的时候好像拿了什么东西，手还没来得及从口袋里拿出来。

 

Orlando冲Lee张开手臂：“Merry Christmas, Lee.” 说着又不放心地补充了一句：“可别被矮人吃掉了。”关切的话语却换来了迎面挥来的拳头，结结实实地落在胸口上。

 

 

“你开车来了么？”Lee问道，两人走到了别墅的外面，寂静的小路上只有几盏灯，也只听得到俩人的脚步声。

 

Richard点点头，掏出钥匙准备按开车门，看到Lee脸上有些失望的神色，默默地把钥匙收了回来：“我们可以走回去，也没多远，正好醒醒酒。我可以过两天再来把车开回去。”

 

Lee开心地拼命点头，被酒熏得有些湿润的眼睛在星光的倒影下显得更亮了，两条粗粗的眉毛在脸上欢喜得跳跃着，看起来生动极了。

 

路面有些黑，Lee下意识地朝Richard走近了些，却不小心撞上了他健壮的手臂。他趔趄了一下，被Richard准确地抓住了。“谢谢”，他小声说，希望Richard没有感受到他手臂上软乎乎的肉，毕竟在那流畅的线条面前显得太随意了些。

 

Richard轻笑了一下，打趣道：“我竟不知道精灵王如此疏于锻炼，这样看来恐怕连剑都握不住了吧？”

 

Lee毫不在意地挥了挥手臂，显然没打算继续讨论这个问题。

 

“圣诞节没有回家过是不是有些不习惯？”Richard问道，俩人走过了一条平日热闹的街道，现在却只有零星的几个人，只有圣诞彩灯还在眨着漂亮的眼睛。

 

“是有点儿，不过能和朋友一起过也很不错。今晚玩得很开心。”Lee仰着头呼吸着夜晚清凉的空气，回答道。

 

Richard心头跳了一下，突然很想问问玩得最开心的是哪个部分。

 

他们路过了一家玩具店，橱窗里一只巨大的熊正在朝他们招手。Lee看着那熊毛乎乎的脸，随手指了指：“诶，这熊很像你诶。”

 

“嗯？”Richard一时有些没跟上Lee跳脱的节奏，走过了那家店。又被Lee拽了回去，俩人站在橱窗前盯着那只熊，透明的玻璃上倒映出俩人的身影，几乎一边高，都有着宽宽的肩膀和长长的腿。

 

“我哪里和他像？”Richard沉默了一小会儿最终忍不住问Lee，他打量了那只熊许久，也没找到自己这有些凶凶的长相这和那只熊乖顺无害的脸哪怕一丁点相似的地方。难道在说自己胖？Richard警惕地看着那只熊圆滚滚的肚子，下意识地收了收小腹。

 

Lee伸手指了指他的脸，Richard才反应过来Lee在说他的胡子。拍戏需要Peter让他尽量不要把胡子剃掉，前几天他热得实在受不了一口气把胡子剃了个精光，这才没多久又密密匝匝地长了出来。

 

“你别说我了，Mr. Pace, 你自己之前还不是总被拍到胡子拉碴的样子。”Richard反击道。

 

“哦？Mr. Armitage, 可以问问你是怎么知道的吗？”Lee拖长了声音问，鹿一样的眼里闪烁着光芒。

 

Richard一时语塞，也并不打算告诉Lee自己有偷偷Google过他的一切。他瞥了眼橱窗里面一只头毛爆炸目光呆滞的绒狮子，指着它快速对Lee说：“你快看你自己也在里面。”说着转身迈开腿就走。

 

Lee追了上来，跟上他的步子，双手背在脑后左右转动着：“好无聊哦，我觉得我们好像两个小学生。”

 

Richard和Lee对视了一眼，为自己之前的幼稚行径笑了起来，两人之间的气氛变得轻松了许多，Lee的酒也差不多醒了。Richard偷偷看了好几眼黑暗中Lee的侧脸，不得不有些泄气地承认，想不爱上他很难。

 

不知不觉走俩人走到了Lee的拖车前，Richard无端地有些紧张。Lee低着头翻找着钥匙，Richard将手伸进口袋了攥住了从Evangeline那要来的东西，手心好像又冒出了汗，他用指甲挠了挠。

 

Lee终于从裤子口袋里掏出了钥匙，打开了门。就在Richard想把口袋里的东西掏出来的瞬间他邀请Richard：“要不要进去坐坐，来杯咖啡？或者茶？”

 

Richard赶忙摇了摇头，拒绝了这个格外诱人的邀请：“很晚了，Lee, 你早点休息吧。”

 

Lee理解地笑了笑，说道: “Good night, Richard. Merry Christmas.” 说着转身准备进房间，却被Richard拉住了。

 

“还有什么事情吗？”Lee疑惑地挑起眉毛问道。Richard终于把口袋里的东西掏了出来。

 

是一串槲寄生的枝条，上面还挂着闪着金粉的圣诞小礼盒和星星。Richard在Lee还没反应过来的时候将槲寄生放在了Lee的头顶，然后把他按倒在门上吻了上去。

 

熟悉的触感唤醒了Richard沉睡了一个小时的记忆，他又闻到了那股熟悉的果香，这次他终于伸出舌头舔了舔Lee的嘴唇，丰润的触感使他之前所有的想象变得太过贫乏无趣，这颗水果水嘟嘟的，饱满又香甜。Richard一手支撑在车门上，一手揽住Lee的腰，情不自禁地将他怀抱得更紧，吻得更深了些，舌尖轻轻摩挲着Lee紧闭的齿间。

 

Lee被突如其来的吻吓了一大跳，下意识地想推开Richard的身体，却看到黑暗中那张脸上无比的认真与深情。他脑子里很乱，有一个声音告诉他他应该制止他，至少先把话说清楚；另一个声音却在不断怂恿他接受这个吻。“你知道这感觉有多美”，那个声音如是说道。

 

“是的，我知道。”Lee无奈又甜蜜的叹了口气，伸开双手绕到Richard身后环住了他宽阔的背，用力紧了紧手臂。张开嘴的瞬间Richard的舌头迫不及待地滑进了他的嘴里，勾过他的舌头轻轻吸吮着，溅起轻微的水声。那股奶油蛋糕的味道还在，Lee想着，偷偷咬了咬Richard的嘴唇，果然和想象中的一样柔软，甚至比想象中的口感还要好，这个蛋糕真不错。他的心剧烈地跳了跳，模模糊糊地想着：该死的丘比特，你赢了。

 

一天能读100 页有声书的人自然是肺活量好得惊人，何况Richard也一直在矮人训练营里接受发声训练。直到Lee喉咙里发出轻轻的呜咽Richard才终于放开怀里的人。

 

“Merry Christmas, Lee.” Richard拿额头抵着Lee的额头，粗喘着气低沉着声音说道。

 

Lee终于获得了自由呼吸的机会，赶紧深吸了几口气，却没有意识到周围全是Richard身上那股好闻的味道，瞬间觉得自己从内到外被包裹了个透。

 

“I love you.” Lee轻轻抚摸着Richard月光下变得温润的眉眼，摘下头上摇摇欲坠的槲寄生戴在Richard脖子上，双手抓住植物两端，将面前的人牢牢锁在自己眼前，轻轻抬头又啄了一下那薄薄的嘴唇。

 

“这话应该让我先说才对。”说着Richard惩罚似的重重吻了上来，这次Lee却挣扎着将他推开。

 

“你想一晚上都呆在外面？”Lee问道，身体不舒服地动了动，突然间笑起来，再次动了动。

 

Richard眼神暗了暗，拉开门将Lee塞了进去，跟上去后转身“啪”地关上了门。

 

月光温柔地洒在地面上，远处传来圣诞颂歌悠扬的旋律。

 

圣诞快乐。


End file.
